


A successful plan

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sith Obi-Wan AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Padmé Amidala, Discussion of Previous Events, Gen, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, basically my excuse to write what happens in phantom menace without writing a whole book about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Padmé and Obi-Wan meet up after the events on Naboo.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, background Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Series: Sith Obi-Wan AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	A successful plan

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the second installment of the series!  
> Doing a complete fic where I rewrote Phantom Menace would've been too tedious, so I've decided to do this instead. I also wanted to show Obi-Wan and Padmé friendship because it's what they deserve. Also yes, Padmé's in on this!

“I’d say it worked out perfectly, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

It would be improper to be found like this, the queen of Naboo and the recently appointed Jedi Knight, but neither Padmé nor Obi-Wan are particularly worried. Obi-Wan has been most cautious in approaching her room, slipping past the guards like he wasn’t even there, and Padmé has made sure to pull enough strings to make sure that nobody except them will hear this conversation. This is a vital point, because what they’re going to discuss is very important. Their whole lives depend on it.

“I’d offer you something to drink, but my quarters are… void of some things,” Padmé apologizes as she goes to lay down one of the two enormous armchairs in the room, the other one being occupied by Obi-Wan, who is quick to placate her.

“I understand. It’s fine, don’t worry.”

He feels weirdly numb. He supposes he should feel more excited about his “knighting” and, most importantly, for how the first steps of the plan went, but maybe it’s exactly because it was all a great success that a sense of calm has washed over him.

Now he has much to ponder about and plan, and that’s why he’s here. Neither he nor Padmé, who has been in the plot to take over the Republic from the start - Sidious needed some support from somewhere after all - but neither she nor Obi-Wan intend to be tools for his ascension to power. No, they’re using him and his never ending thirst for more.

Their plan has been pretty straightforward: pretend to work for him until the right opportunity to overthrow him presents itself, and in the meantime create a web that will entrap him when the time comes. Things, however, rarely go according to plan.

Not that anything bad has happened, just that now they have more factors to plan for: Obi-Wan has managed to convince Maul to his side before they departed for their mission, and they have found a kid who is believed to be the Chosen One, or at least the deceased Master Qui-Gon believed he is. It’s unlikely, but still something to consider. Besides…

“You seem to care about the kid.” 

It may sound like an accusation, but Obi-Wan feels no anger as he says it. That’s because he’s not particularly upset about that. He just made an observation.

Despite this, Padmé gets a little defensive, even though she can’t even look at him in the eyes as she replies:

“He’s just a boy and he was a slave! I… I felt sympathy for him.”

Obi-Wan can sense that there’s something more, a bond that has been created between her and the child, but he doesn’t comment on it. One of the things he dislikes more about Sidious is how controlling he is, to the point that everyone who works with him might as well being considered his slave, so he won’t act like him, no matter how much this might come to bite them all later. Who knows, maybe this will actually work to their favor. They still don’t know that.

“He…” and now Padmé’s looking down on her hands, though there is a smile on her face, “He called me and Angel.”

“An… Angel?”

“He said they are creatures that live in moons of Iego,” Padmé explains, why a dreamy look in her eyes that makes her look her age, instead of a kid who has had to grow up faster than she should’ve, “He also said that they’re the most beautiful creatures in the universe.”

Ripples of joy come wash through Obi-Wan via the Force. It’s something he hasn’t felt in a very long time. Sith aren’t supposed to bask in these kinds of emotions, but what can Obi-Wan do about it?

No, he’s genuinely happy for her, because she needs a friend - not that he doesn’t consider himself her friend, just that she needs someone who’s not part of their plot - and he’s glad she’s found one, even though he still doesn’t know what this Anakin’s role will be in the future. What he knows is that Sidious seems to have taken a special interest in him - just like he had taken an interest in Obi-Wan at the time - and that he’ll get to train him, since he has to “carry on” Qui-Gon’s last wish.

Besides, he isn’t exactly in a place to judge, since he’s been forming his own attachments outside their schemes. Speaking of which…

“So, you and Maul, eh?”

Obi-Wan pretends he doesn’t notice Padmé’s knowing tone. Sometimes it’s best to act innocent.

“Whatever do you mean?”, he asks in fact, but it’s not enough to fool Padmé, whose smirk makes Obi-Wan understand that she’s got him figured out.

“How did you convince him to cooperate?” she asks back, not even bothering indulging Obi-Wan, “And didn’t Lord Sidious explicitly told you to kill him?”

“Yes, he did,” Obi-Wan replies. He remembers that instance perfectly: Sidious said that, since Obi-Wan was working so splendidly, he didn’t need Maul anymore and tried to convince him that he would’ve been only a hindrance to his success, using their rivalry against him. That was a mistake, because their rivalry is something they both cherished - even Maul, not that he would ever say it out loud - and… and Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to do it. He would’ve had if there was really no other way, but it would’ve hurt.

It was clearly a test of loyalty, and Obi-Wan knew how dangerous it was to cross his Master, but for his plans to succeed - because it was easier to pretend that he cared about Maul only for the plan and not anything else, though the more time passes the less he believes this lie - he needed him alive. He put everything into the small chance that he was going to persuade him to collaborate, and thankfully, his effort paid, because Maul was convinced.

One could argue that he has managed to do more than just convince him, but that’s something he still has to process - he’s been rather busy lately. Still, they formulated a plan: Obi-Wan would only pretend to kill Maul, which he did, after the two teamed up together to kill Qui-Gon Jin after Padmé led her people away with the excuse of finding another way inside. It was truly the perfect crime: to everyone’s eyes, Obi-Wan’s just a padawan who just lost his master at the hands of a Sith Lord - yes, knowing how much it meant to him, he left the final blow to Maul - and then proceeded to kill said Sith Lord, thus earning the title of Jedi Knight. Only a very selected few knows better.

What Maul has to do now, except laying low and playing the part of the dead man, is to watch the undergrounds; they’ll need some kind of force to completely undermine Sidious’ rule, and what could better serve their purpose than a criminal empire? Needless to say, Maul wasn’t that ecstatic about having to do this quiet work, but Obi-Wan has faith in him and believes that he will serve is purpose.

As he retells this to Padmé, he sees her smile grow larger at every word. Maybe he shouldn’t have told her how much Maul has captured his interest during their previous meetings.

“And?” she presses him, making Obi-Wan sigh. He knows she won’t relent until he has told her everything.

“And… We kissed,” he eventually admits, making Padmé perk up from her seat in interest.

“Tell me more,” she asks in fact.

“Weren’t we supposed to discuss our plans?” Obi-Wan deflects. Some things are better when left unsaid.

“But this is much more entertaining,” Padmé teases, though she does drop the subject, much to Obi-Wan’s relief. He’s not nearly drunk enough to be having _that_ conversation.

They keep discussing their moves, and in the end they both convene that the best course of action is to keep a low profile and keep acting as always: Obi-Wan will train Anakin, while Padmé will continue to rule Naboo as queen.

Obi-Wan will keep contact with Maul only ever so often, at least during this first period, but he isn’t too worried about that: they have already established a line of communication made of cryptic messages and code words, and Obi-Wan has made sure that their comms won’t be intercepted by anyone.

With nothing left to add, Obi-Wan stands up, ready to leave and go about his business before someone begins wondering where he is, when Padmé stops him.

“Ah, there’s something Lord Sidious wished for you to know.” Mh. Interesting.

“What is it?”

“He has… plans,” she says, her response cryptic, which is to expect if this is something Sidious has said, “In the near future, he’ll have something that will help us in the war efforts.”

Ah, the war, the next step in Sidious’ plan to gain power. Obi-Wan knows little of what it’ll exactly consist of - Sidious never shows his cards too soon to anyone, which makes counter planning a pain - but if he’s told Padmé that, it means that he’ll know soon. In the meantime he’ll continue to patiently play his part.

After all, great things come to those you wait.


End file.
